


STRUCK (part one)

by ellaine_mae



Series: Struck [1]
Category: JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An uncanny accident happened to Junsu one day and it was all because of Yoochun..</p>
            </blockquote>





	STRUCK (part one)

  


Title:  ** STRUCK  ** ** (part a) **

Author: ellaine_mae

Pairing: JunChun

Genre: romance, fluff

Rating: PG-13

Length: 2 parts 

 

Summary: An uncanny accident happened to Junsu one day and it was all because of Yoochun.. 

 

A/N: This is an adaptation of a short movie with the same title I saw the other day. The credit goes to the lovely people who made it. It’s really very beautiful, I hope I was able to give it justice. 

 

 

 

** STRUCK **

 

Junsu was crossing the street that morning when it happened. He was sipping his coffee just like every morning that he did and was about to cross the street when he happened to look at the sliding doors of the building in front of him. That was when he saw the most beautiful creature his eyes had ever landed on. 

 

Junsu’s eyes followed the beautiful man as he walked his way out of the building. His face was exquisite. Junsu didn’t know that a guy could be this enchanting. The guy’s face was gorgeous and he looked like a god as he sauntered down on the pavement. His hair being blown by the wind softly. All Junsu could see was perfection and his heart started to hurt. 

 

Then a three-foot arrow struck Junsu’s chest.

 

Junsu felt his breath whoosh as the object struck him. He lifted incredulous eyes to the offending object in his body. It was all so surreal. There was an arrow stuck at his chest! But the weird thing was he didn’t feel any pain. No pain at all. _Just. An. Arrow. Stuck. At. His. Chest!_

 

Feeling panicked, his hands automatically lifted to pull at the arrow embedded at his chest. He pulled and pulled but the thing didn’t budge. He looked like a crazy person twisting and turning on the street while trying to pull the arrow off his body. After a few more attempts, Junsu gave up, his chest heaving at the effort. He knew the arrow wouldn’t come off no matter what he did. 

 

Feeling like a thousand eyes were looking at him, Junsu moved his gaze around him and saw people scampering away from his direction. He knew that they got scared of him. He happened to look at a woman and she screamed as she ran away from him. 

 

Junsu sighed. He turned his head to locate the angel he saw again but he didn’t see him anymore. It was as if he just dreamed of him. Starting to feel depressed, Junsu walked away from the people. His hands at his sides, his head hung low, Junsu went to his office to work.

 

The minute he got there however, his office mates skittered away from him too, just like how the people in the street did when they saw the arrow in his chest. Junsu was determined to work that day, arrow or no arrow. So he walked toward his cubicle and started to work. He found sitting down uncomfortable however because the tip of the arrow was protruding at his back. After a few minutes of attempting to get in a more comfortable position, Junsu finally managed to perch on his seat. After that, he proceeded to look at his files on the desk. 

 

Everything would have been fine if his co-workers just minded their own business and didn’t approach his cubicle to look at him and stare at his arrow. But they just had to do it. There wasn’t anything like it after all. Junsu just let them stare as he tried to do some work. But it got worse. His officemates swarmed around his cubicle as if they could look at something odd. Junsu felt like he was a lab mouse. It was enough to drive him insane. 

 

He stood up abruptly, successfully disrupting the ‘viewing’. He reached for his bag and immediately walked out of his office. He didn’t look back because he knew that his office mates were still looking at him. At the arrow. Struck through him.

 

The next day, Junsu didn’t go to work and instead went to a doctor to get a check-up. He wanted to get rid of the thing stuck to his chest and if it meant going under the knife, so be it. 

 

The doctor came in and Junsu had to keep himself from cringing when he saw the doctor’s expression. But being the professional the good doctor was, he politely didn’t ask why the heck he had a ‘thing’ in his upper body. The doctor just asked him to take an x-ray of his chest and he was asked to wait. After some time, the results of the x-ray revealed nothing was wrong with him. The arrow seemed to have missed vital organs and there wasn’t even a scrape of bruise on his skin. The doctor even announced that Junsu’s case was a really special but he didn’t know how to take the arrow out.

 

That got Junsu more depressed. He got up, thanked the doctor and quietly left the hospital.

 

While he was walking he was thinking how could he go out, go to work, much less look at himself in the mirror everyday with the arrow always there at his face? Well, it was on his back, but that wasn’t the point. He had to get rid of the damned thing and he didn’t even know what to do.

 

Because he was at a loss, Junsu got more and more down. He took an indefinite leave from his work and just shut himself in his flat after getting as much supplies as he could. In other words, Junsu was in hibernation. 

 

He constantly remembered the beautiful man from across the street that he saw that fateful day. Junsu knew that wherever the man was, he was sure that he wouldn’t see him again. Who would want to see him or go out with him in his state anyway? There was a big possibility that he might consider turning into a hermit. 

 

This thought however was dispelled when Changmin, Junsu’s best friend went over his flat after a few days. By that time Junsu was wallowing full-blast in depression and hopelessness. He was letting himself drown in all the junk food he could find. When Changmin came over, heaps and heaps of tin cans, paper cups, Styrofoam packaging and card board boxes of take out were strewn on his floor. Junsu sometimes tripped over his mess but he didn’t have the energy or the motivation to clean up. He knew he had to shape up, he couldn’t live like this but he was just so low.

 

That was what Changmin also told him. 

 

“I can’t believe you’ll be like this hyung! You have to get out of this dump right away!”

 

Junsu lifted his tired eyes from watching TV and he saw Changmin eye his flat like it was a dumpster. His nose wrinkled in disgust. A permeating smell couldn’t be located and Changmin sure didn’t want to know from where it was coming from. Well, Junsu had to admit, his place _IS_ a dumpster. But he wouldn’t admit that.

 

“Yeah, I’m doing that Changminnie. Don’t worry about it—“Junsu muttered as he returned his gaze in front of his TV. He didn’t hear Changmin’s exasperated sigh.

 

“Well, you’re certainly doing a great job here. The place is really homey. I’d have hired you as my decorator hyung.” Changmin said sardonically. 

 

Junsu just silently shrugged. “Whatever you say Minnie. I’ll always be willing to help out.”

 

Changmin resisted the urge to smack his hyung at the back of his head. Sometimes, Junsu was really stubborn and dense. Changmin sat on the couch where there was still space and made the older man look at him.

 

“Hyung, you have to beat this. This is not you. Tell you what, I have the perfect solution—”Changmin then fished a picture from his pocket and stuck it to the end of the arrow protruding through Junsu’s chest. His hyung stared dumbly at it. Changmin smiled encouragingly. “This is the answer to your problems hyung, trust me.”

 

Junsu took the picture and turned it. It was a picture of an attractive man. From his smile, Junsu knew that he was his type. He slowly faced Changmin and his face must have shown his confusion because Changmin just nodded at him. Junsu bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from cringing.   
  
  
[PART 2](http://ellaine-mae.livejournal.com/18576.html)

 

 

 

  
 


End file.
